Perfect Relationship
by MusicalTalent
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends and Troy is leaving. It’s movie night but Troy takes her to the park, will he have the guts to say what he’s wanted to for 18 years?


First EVER oneshot!! Excited lol hope you guys like it oh and the song is _Final Goodbye_ by _Rihanna_ its a sweet song

Here we go...

* * *

_Summary: - Troy and Gabriella are best friends and Troy is leaving. It's movie night but Troy takes her to the park, will he have the guts to say what he's wanted to for 18 years?_

* * *

**Perfect Relationship**

**Gabriella POV**

I've known him my whole life, how hard can it be. Right? Wrong! Have you ever felt that if you tell someone you love them it would ruin you're whole friendship relationship with them? Well if you have, any tips? I'm so confused, you see there's this boy, and he's like my best guy friend. But I want more; I've known him since … _forever_ so how do I tell him? Oh and it has to be before he moves.

I better describe him huh? Well he has the most gorgeous blue eyes man has ever seen. When I look in them I see … never mind what I see! His name is … Chad Danforth.

_Kidding! _Got you there! His real name is Troy Bolton. I love him more than I could love anything else. I know it's wrong but I think I love him more than my parents! Yeah that much. So how do I tell him? 1 sec, doorbell.

There he is, gorgeous George (really Troy), standing at my door. He looks so perfect! God, why can't I just grab him and kiss him and … won't go there.

"Ready?" Oh yeah, it's movie time! We always go for movies on a Wednesday after school. It's a tradition!

"Yup, I'll go get my phone"

"Okiiee!" Seriously, he's too cute for his own good!

"Let's go!" Aww he opened the car door for me. Wait he's never done that before … weird? Oh Em Gee! I love this song

_I never should of waited so long to say_

_What I've always known since the very first day_

_Thought that you would stay forever with me_

_But the time has come to leave_

You probably guessed why. If not, it's so true. Like my life!

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

_Its you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

So what I'm singing along, whatcha gonna do? Oh crap Troy's looking at me all weird. Come on girl, face him and sing you're heart out!

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips_

_Listen intently as I tell you this_

_Outside the world wages its wars,_

_I'll rest in peace as long as you know_

Ooh, we're stopping. But we're not at the cinema. We're at the … park?

"Troy, why are we here?"

"You'll see. I've got something I've got to do, which I should have done _ages_ ago" Okay scared a little. What should he have done? Push me in the pond? No can't be that, he did that when I was 8, but he did come and save me. With his cute 8 year old body … creeped yet? I am.

"O-okay?"

"Don't worry, it's good, I think" Freaked out! You know what I'm going to carry on singing, calm my nerves

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

_Its you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

Yeah he's looking at me all funny again. Wait he's joining in.

_Promise you our love will carry on_

_Until you turn eternal, we belong_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

_It's you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

Aww, he's stopped again now. I love him so much! This next part is dedicated to the one and only love of my life Troy Bolton!

_His respectful lips for the last time_

_And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky_

_Its you that I live for and for you I die_

_So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

_Goodbye_

"I hope you're not saying goodbye to me. I don't leave for another month" How'd he guess, I could never say goodbye forever to him, I love him too much. Yeah you probably get the picture, 'she loves him'

"I could never say goodbye to you forever Troy, you're too important" Hope he doesn't guess what I mean.

"Good. Gabriella we're here" He never calls me Gabriella, only ever Gabsi or Brie.

"Troy this is beautiful! You did all of this for me?"

"Yup. You're really special to me Gabsi" That's better.

"So, you said you had to do something you should've done _ages_ ago. What is it?" He's nervous, I can tell, he's rubbing the back of his neck. I've known him all 18 years of my life!

"Gabriella"

"Yeah" I'm really scared now, someone tell me what's happening!

"_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes_

_I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life_

_Its you that I live for, and for you I die_

_So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

Gabriella, that song it too true to our lives, well mine anyway. I need to say this before anything else happens"

"Mine too Troy. And what's going to happen?" Where's he going with this?

"I've had this secret ever since I could remember, I've wanted to tell you but thought it ruin would this, our friendship" Is he talking about what I think he is?

"Gabriella I have 3 words to say but I don't know how you'll take them"

"I'll stay sitting here, no matter how good or bad"

"I love you" OH YEAH!! He loves me too! Wait can he see me smiling? Hope so!

"I love you too Troy!" YES! I can finally say those three words out loud to someone! Oops, I just dived on him with the biggest hug I've ever seen or given. What's this?

Lips? On mine? Troy's lips on mine? I've waited 18 years for this!

"Wow! I've waited 18 years for that" Did I just say that out loud?

"You have? Me too!" Oh thank god!

"So does this mean?"

"I hope so"

"I love you more than I love the rain Troy Bolton" I love the rain if you're wondering. Oh Em Ge, as if on cue the rain is pouring down, on me and Troy, who are once again kissing!

"Did you make that happen?"

"What can I say?"

"I love you more than I love basketball" Wow then he loves me a lot!

"That much? Only joking!"

"One more thing" Holy crap, what now?

"I'm not moving!" What!? He's not moving? Thank God, at least he didn't kiss me then just leave me … like what Jake Ryan did to Miley Stewart on Hannah Montana, evil git!

"You're never leaving my side Troy Bolton. Never_ ever!_"

"Sounds good to me"

The perfect end to the perfect friendship. Now it's just the perfect relationship, with the perfect boyfriend and perfect rain.

* * *

**Did you like my oneshot? Its my first ever so don't be too harsh in you're comments lol. Hope you liked it and it made sense lol**


End file.
